Final Minutes
by PsychSugar
Summary: When Bella meets daring but beautiful Edward Cullen and his sister, Alice, on her flight to New York, everything seems fine until the plane crashes. Finding a way out will not be simple. Rated M for a reason. Sexual content in upcoming chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The flight was booked; many of the crewmembers were irritated at the first class passengers for their urgent demands. The children were becoming restless as the final hour came round. I was at least satisfied when the snoring from behind me stopped and the little girl stopped kicking my chair.

I was headed to see my family in New York for the winter, even though Christmas was one month away, my mother insisted I be there a month earlier for preparation. Moreover, when my mom said to come and visit her, no was not an answer you could give her. In addition, she would not take it. Renee was like that. She loved these big family reunions at the house, especially now that I left home and moved to Washington, many miles from New York. When Phil entered her life you could tell he complete her, but what do I know about love? I have never felt it. Heck, I have only ever had one boyfriend and I am twenty-one years old.

The only person I know of that is in love apart from my mom is my best friend. Her name is Rosalie Hale and she is so unbelievably gorgeous that I envy her almost all the time. Her boyfriend is my brother, Emmett. Even though they both get on my nerves a lot, family is family.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Passengers of Flight #253, this is your captain speaking. We will arrive shortly to our destination, but we are having some chemical issues in the fuel tank of the engine. Please stay seated, this will be taken care of as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience."

_Mom will kill me if the plane does not land on time._

"Excuse me." I said to a passing flight attendant. She walked by with a black tray filled with broken crayons; no surprise she looked tired.

"Yes?"

"Could you bring me an Aspirin? With a cup of water, no ice, please." With a small nod and smile, she retraced her steps and walked back from where she came from. The headache was getting worse now that I started thinking of the possibilities of the plane's damage. Renee was not alone in the airport Phil was there with her. So why was I starting to get nervous all of a sudden? I had not noticed my breathing became unusual until a voice said, "Miss? Are you okay? Do you need help?"

I turned my head to the urgent voice and gasped at the man who was speaking.

_Whoa. _

"Um I'm- I am. Good. I'm." The edge of the angel's mouth rose slightly, forming a perfect crooked smile that made me go weak in the knees. I thought those things only happened in movies, and boy was I wrong.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? You look a little pale and your hands are shaking. I could go get a blanket for you."

_Oh, please let the plane take longer for just a few more minutes. I have not had enough of looking into his eyes…._

Deliberately, I shook my head, not taking my eyes of the stranger. "I was just a little….startled."

"By my presence?" he asked, the smirk spreading wider onto his face. His eyebrows rose shortly. It took an effort for me not to walk across the aisle and sit next to him, and thank heavens the flight attended returned to stand in between us.

"Here is your water and aspirin. When you are finished, just ring me." I gave her a small nod and she turned around, walking to the cockpit. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as I drank in the water and aspirin. Beside him, a voice called out, "Edward! Watch where you put that cup, you are going to ruin my dress and I swear to god, I will _not_ let this one slide. Hey, Edward, what are you staring? Edward or should I ask _whom_ you are staring at?

I did not dare look up, for I knew he was looking at me. Shame bolted through me as I noticed the voice next to him was a female voice. How could I let myself get so attracted to him? Of course, him being beautiful he was bound to have a girlfriend, or a fiancé, perhaps.

"Why don't you go sit next to her? There is an empty seat next to her, buddy. Make your move before the bald guy does." The girl next to him whispered.

I swallowed quietly, the heat rising to my cheeks as I heard a ruffling sound and then two quick footsteps.

_Oh, Lord. Please let it be the flight attended. Please let it be the flight…_

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I looked up, staring into two gorgeous green eyes. How could I say no, now? Therefore, I just nodded and smiled kindly, not trusting my voice. As he sat down, I turned away from the window and sat forward, playing with my bracelet, a stupid silly grin still on my face.

"You have a beautiful smile." He stated simply. There was an intake of breath but I could not know if it was from me or of the snoring person behind me because when he looked down at me, I lost my train of thought.

"And you have beautiful eyes." Did I really just say that aloud? The aspirin better take in now, I am ready to fall asleep next to this man. He blinked and said nothing. I expected him to keep teasing, but his expression changed and I was staring at an expressionless face just inches away from me.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line, I-"A chuckle escaped from his perfect mouth as relief washed through me.

"Be free to go out of line any time you want." He said. I grinned, biting my lip.

"I'm Edward." He drew his hand out for me to shake it but I just started dumbly at it. Could I really shake his hand without going completely insane?

"I'm Isabella but call me Bella." Quickly I put my hand in his and jumped slightly when I felt a serial shock run through my hand to my toes. His hand was so soft, warm and as much as I wanted to hold on to his hand forever, it would have drawn attention to passengers if I squealed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Edward?" Sitting in the aisle beside us, was a short, spiky haired girl who was wearing a huge grin on her face, and a black leather jacket over a purple and black dress.

Edward huffed, letting go of my hand. I already missed the feel of his hand in mine. The aching feeling in the pit of my stomach never left, though I had other things to worry about. Edward was practically undressing me with his eyes as his girlfriend sat in the seat across from us. I blushed quickly looking in the direction of the foggy window.

"Alice, this is Bella. Bella, this is Alice." I looked back at him, his hands clasped in his lap with a scowl on his face as he started at Alice.

Alice smiled hugely, "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Bella. I finally meet the girl Edward has been staring at for the past two hours."

I looked at Edward, mentally asking if this was true. Even though he still had that sexy crooked smile on his face, he looked down, blushing, not wanting to meet my eyes. I looked back up at Alice who was giggling so much she had her head thrown back, and her eyes closed in attempt to stop her laughs.

"Well...I've been looking at some pretty interesting things, myself." I said, secretly grinning.

_Let us see how you like that sound of that, Edward._

Knowing he would look up at me any second, I turned to Alice and winked in her direction, which only made her giggle even louder.

"Humph." Edward grunted.

_Oh my God, I think I have a new favorite sound._

"I'm sorry; my sister can be a little…..."

"Wait, sister? You mean, she's not you're..." Before I could finish, Alice's eyes widened and she shrieked. I shut my mouth.

"No way, he's my brother, Bella, he's all yours." Alice said. I blushed furiously at her sudden claim. Edward laughed slightly and thanked her.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone. But please remember if you're thinking about doing anything, use protection." She threw a small sliver packet at Edward.

"Alice!" Edward whispered.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey. It is okay. I know how it is with these siblings…..they can be….." I trailed off when I felt him relax under my hand. He turned to look at me, that sexy ass smile now plastered on his face.

"Annoying, rude, childish…?" I laughed.

_What is wrong with me? I am supposed to be depressed about not getting home on time._

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Passengers of Flight #253, we have not yet found the start of this disruption in the fuel tank. For safety reasons, we suggest you all sit in your seats and buckle up. Thank you." Seat belt clicks erupted from around me. I grabbed the belt that was hanging from the side of the seat and clicked it on.

"So, you have a sister too?" Edward asked once he finished clicking his seat belt in place.

"A brother actually, he's two years older than me and a pain in the ass." I automatically melted when he laughed, throwing his head back. I stared at his Adams apple as it bobbed with the rhythm of his laugh. I licked my lips imagining the feel of it under the feel of my lips.

_Hold it there, Bella. What did I just say, my _lips?_ You have to be kidding me._

"…..she's usually like this. I am sorry if she offended you, though. Alice doesn't always know when to make a joke."

I smiled reassuringly, "Edward, it is okay. If it helps, my brother once yelled in my high school that I was a virgin because he wanted to get me a boyfriend. I was completely mortified and could not go to school for about a week. You're not the only one with a wacky sibling."

Edward's mouth was slightly open when I looked up at him, his green eyes were wider than usual and call me crazy but I could have sworn he looked happier.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, really, your brother said that?" he asked, his voice filled with humor. I laughed slightly, closing my eyes for a brief moment, and rested my head back on the pillow. The aspirin was starting to take action.

Before I got a chance to answer him, there was a slight rumble on the plane. Automatically, my eyes shot open, I grabbed the armrest until it hurt my fingers, and frantically looked out the window to find the cause of the sudden jolt. However, all I could see was a dark, foggy window and my reflection. Edward put his hand on mine for a second until I looked at him. He gave me a reassuring wink before looking around for Alice. From the looks of it, he absolutely adored his sister. No matter how much she annoyed him, he cared a lot for her.

Alice reached our aisle, wide eyed with a bottle of water in her hand. She quickly took her seat on the two seats next to us and buckled her seat belt. Edward reached over to put a hand on her shoulder, his hand still in mine. At his touch, she slightly relaxed but her eyes were still alert.

The plane kept shaking for what seemed like hours when it was really only a few minutes. The captain had not yet made an announcement, which was very unusual. He usually made a comment about everything. He even commented on how pretty my hair was, which was so not flattering coming from a forty-year-old married man.

_Everything is fine. We are just passing through a much-outstretched turbulence, Bella. Why are you shaking? Calm down…_

Edward squeezed my hand when he realized I was shaking, "It's gonna be OK." He whispered. Moreover, as much as I wanted this to be true, I knew it was not.

It was not going to be OK.

Something bad was going to happen. That was what I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was the feeling I had. It all came down to the final minutes when I found out, though, and I could not do anything now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Passenger's of flight #253 please remain seated and calm. What has just accord has nothing to do with the fuel tank problem. As we investigate furthermore, we discovered that the plane's wings would not sustain the pressure of the winds that are east, which is where we fly at this moment. We may be wrong and have inaccurate estimations. However, as we confirm this, go on with your time as normally. Thank you. "

Edward squeezed my hand slightly, making me look up at him. With unsure eyes, I stared into his eyes. I loved their color; they were as green as emeralds. However, it was not just the color I loved about them; it was the impossible depth in them. I stared into his eyes as if I could stare all the way into his soul.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I had met him no longer than fifteen minutes ago, so why was I about to say yes? Why did I feel like I would be all right only if he were beside me, assuring me that everything would be okay?

"Do you trust me, Bella?" he asked again. This time I did not hesitate to answer.

"I do. I do trust you, Edward, just because I met you not too long ago do not mean I do not feel safe around you. To me you're not a stranger anymore." I smiled, knowing very well that this was true, and when he smiled back, I knew that _he_ knew this was true.

"How do you know this, Bella? When did you know this? In the five minutes, we were staring at each other. In the second our eyes met?" When I did not reply, he asked another question, "When I came to sit beside you? When you met Alice?"

"Edward, I don't know for sure. All I know is that I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

He smiled but said nothing in reply.

"Do you trust _me_?" Grinning, I asked. He knew very well that I was teasing.

Edward leaned in, "As a matter of fact, no I do not, Bella."

I raised my eyebrows and I leaned in closer, "And why is that? Do I make you nervous?"

He smirked, leaning in closer to me. Our lips were centimeters apart, with one swift movement we would be kissing. With one jerk of the head, we would meet in the center, his lips on mine. "You absolutely do make me nervous, Bella. Look, for example, right now you're trying to seduce me; you cannot say I'm a slight bit nervous." I gasped, abruptly backing away.

"Excuse me? You're the one who leaned in first!"

His smirk continued to spread throughout his face as he continued to tease me. "How did I lean in, Bella? Enlighten me, please." Did he expect me to repeat our little charade? He must really want to kiss me.

"You want me to show you, huh?"

"Yes, I do." He replied, smiling innocently.

"It'd be my honor." I said, before leaning in as close to him as possible, our lips _still_ not touching.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Your hormones are finally acting up, huh?" Automatically we pulled apart before Edward could press his lips to mine.

_Oh, for the love of all that is holy, it just had to be us, didn't it? God hates me…...God hates me…_

I put my head on my knees and groaned. I cannot be more completely humiliated than right now. My cheeks grew hotter and hotter as the silence grew longer. When Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, I groaned again.

"Bella, it's okay. I am sorry if I embarrassed you in any way, I thought you would laugh. It was wrong of me, I'm sorry." Alice bit her lip, waiting for my reaction, when I looked up at her.

"It's totally okay, Alice, I'm just mortified that you caught your brother and I seconds from kissing." I shook my head, laughing.

Edward reached for my hand, "I'm upset that she interrupted us."

Alice's eyes widened, "Alrighty then…I'm gonna…head to the bathroom and…..okay." She jumped out of her seat, running to the bathroom in a hurry to get away from us. I laughed, throwing my head back at Alice's sudden giddiness. I stopped laughing when I realized Alice has left us alone, and noticed that Edward staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, smirking.

"You're beautiful."

I blushed and giggled, "Nice save."

"I'm dead serious. You do not believe me when I say you're beautiful. I can probably get the opinion of many men on this plane, some who are married and some who are under age. You don't realize how they look at you."

I decided to play along, "How do they look at me, Edward?" I leaned back in my, smirking.

He put his finger on his chin briefly and then smiled crookedly at me, "Do I show you or explain it?"

Shrugging, I readjusted my position so our knees were touching. Edward took a deep breath and squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well, they look at you like you're a piece of meat, that's for sure. I don't like it, which is why I think I should assure them you're not interested in them." he stuck his chin out proudly. I laughed at his security.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure I'm not interested in any guys here?"

He blushed, swallowing quietly, "Um. Well I assumed that-. I didn't mean-"

_He is so damn cute when he is embarrassed. I am not sure I want to tell him I was kidding just yet._

I continued to edge him on, raising my eyebrows. Trying to keep a straight face was harder than I thought when he was so bewildered. Honestly, it took everything I had in me to not pounce on him and say, "Edward I was just kidding! I am interested in you, not the bald person or the little toddler in the back seat! It's you!"

"I just thought considering your way of acting around me…..that you might of…I don't know."

_You are so mean, Bella. Tell him you were kidding!_

"Well, I am interested in someone on this plane actually." I said, biting my lip, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, Bella." He got up to leave but added, "It was nice meeting you." He closed his eyes briefly, sighed and got up.

"Edward?" I asked, smiling.

He turned around and when he saw me smiling, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Yeah?"

I waited a second before bursting into a fit of laughter. "I….was….just kidding….." I gasped for air and continued, "Oh you should have seen….your….face!"

He breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down, shaking his head as he clicked his seat belt in place. "Oh, you're going to get it." Suddenly I stopped laughing; my wide and fearful eyes met his teasing, beautiful, eyes.

"You're not gonna…..are you?"

The grin appeared on his face and he stuck his hands deep into my waist. I shrieked when he began tickling my sides. I squirmed in my seat trying to get away from his tickling hands, but with no success.

"Say you didn't mean to hurt my feelings."

_How am I supposed to say that while you are practically on top of me, tickling me to death? Oh, but please do not get off, I certainly do not mind._

"I didn't…mean…..to hurt…..your feelings…! Please stop, Edward!" He kept tickling me, smirking in the process.

"Now, say you'll never do it again."

"I…..I'll never do…..that again…I swear! Please!"

He retrieved his hand from my waist, which let me catch my breath and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"You…are so evil." I whispered, breathing heavily. He grinned again, this time winking, too.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, I beg you, before I wipe it off myself." I call back as I bend down and retrieve the pillow that had fallen off my lap. When I look back up, Edward is looking at my neck. Automatically, I flip my hair trying to cover it up, blushing too.

_He did not notice anything….he did not notice anything._

"What is that, Bella?" he lifted his hand towards my neck, about to flip my hair out of the way when I flinch and turn towards the window.

He cannot find out about my past, I will not let this beautiful man think I was abused. I will not. I have gone through too much and gone too far now to give up. I will not let him know anything…

"It's nothing. I was cut on my way to the bathroom yesterday. A metal slab was sticking out of the shower and I slipped and fell on it. " I said assuring, hoping he did not see right through me and notice I was lying. Apparently, I did not lie well enough because Edward's hands made it to my waist and I instantly got nervous. Was he going to leave because he found out? Was it going to be like my other relationship?

"Bella, I can see right through you. Do not make this harder than it already is. I thought you trusted me."

I swallowed nervously, not looking into his eyes, "I do, Edward, and that's the problem. I'm scared that if you find out, you'll be too nice about the fact that I'm….." I stopped before I gave myself away.

"You're a…... a what, Bella? I can take it, I'm strong." He patted his chest and smiled profoundly. Without thinking, I laughed.

_Damn you, Edward, damn you for being so perfect, brilliant and overall, sweet and kind, damn you._

"You're a…?" he edged on. I gave another nervous laugh.

Edward tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised.

I stared intently into his eyes, "I'm….."

"This is making you uncomfortable. It is all right, Bella. You don't have to tell me, I understand." He smiled kindly.

Oh God, how I badly wanted to tell Edward what happened. How badly I wanted to get everything off my chest, everything I kept since it happened. I had not even told my mom or Phil, or even Emmett, and boy I told my brother everything that was going on. If something was bugging me, he was the first one to know. If kids at school picked me on, Emmett would know the day it happened. If I had a crush on a new kid, he would know that too. He was my best friend, brother, and a father figure to me when Renee and Charlie divorced.

Even though I had told my brother everything, I had not told him about that one night with Ivan, that _horrible_ night with Ivan. On the outside, he looked like any other person, muscular, charming, and smart. He had every single girl eating out of the palm of his hand in high school. All the girls drooled over him when he spoke, they sighed dreamily at the velvety voice that erupted from his red, soft lips. All the girls believed that he was everything they could ask for in a person. Later on, only did I prove those girls wrong.

Ivan Nunez, seventeen years old and gorgeous, lived with his parents on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. He lived with his mother and father, both successful in their jobs; they were able to pay the house and still pre-pay for Ivan's collage. See, Ivan's dad, Jose Nunez loved fishing and so did my dad. He and Charlie would go every damn weekend together to the lake next to Olivia's Bait Shop. There, they spent hours fishing, which felt like days with Ivan and I.

You could say that Ivan and I were friends, because in reality it was somewhat true. On Sunday's, when Jose would drop by the house to pick up Charlie for their fishing trip, Ivan would tag along, seeing he had no choice, he just followed his dad.

The first time I met him, I immediately noticed that Ivan's hair was jet black, spiked up in all direction with gel. I noticed that his jaw line was perfect, not too square, not too round. I noticed that he always had a grin on his face, no matter his mood. Those were the first things I noticed about him, and I think that was what first attracted me to him. Of course, I did not think about him night and day like some girl's, I was not obsessed. I just had a teenage crush.

At that time, I was sixteen and it was a month or so before my birthday. Sunday came by like any other day and I found myself staring at myself in the mirror dressed in a short, flowy, skirt with a blue tank top. I never dressed like this; I was the kind of girl that would wear jeans and a t-shirt.

As I heard the familiar sound of a truck coming up the driveway, I patted my cheeks once more with blush and ran down the steps, careful not to mess up my freshly painted toenails.

Call me crazy, and please _do_ call me crazy, but I thought I was in love with Ivan Nunez. Maybe I was wrong, maybe not, but there was something about him that did not stop him when he leaned forward right after I closed the door behind Jose and my dad. It was different with him; and I allowed him to lift my tank top. Next thing I knew there was a moaning, sweaty, Ivan on top of me.

"The color blue looks lovely with your skin." Ivan said smiling after buttoning up his pants. I made a curtain with my hair, hiding my blush.

"You wait now to tell me this." I replied, pulling the purple sheets closer to my naked body.

His laugh was like nothing I have ever heard, it sounded devilish, yet so sweet. I automatically melted when he laughed and sat at the edge of my bed, still in only his khaki pants. He brought his hand to caress my arm, shivering in the process at his cold touch.

"Bella,"

"Mhmm," I mumbled, my lips nearing his.

"We can't, our dads will be home any minute now," and as if on cue, my dad's truck tires groveled up the pavement. He chuckled when I groaned.

Quickly, I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt I had worn the night before, and then grabbed my laptop just in time to hear my dad's footsteps nearing my door. He knocked first, as always, and then opened the door when I granted access.

"How did your night go, kiddo?" he smiled, nodding toward Ivan and I lounged on my bed, staring at a blank computer screen.

"Eh, same old same old, nothing new," I shrugged; hoping my dad did not noticed a newly fresh hickey on the side of my neck or my shaded pink cheeks.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded absently and closed the door before saying that he had brought a cooler filled with fish and he and Jose were already baking one. I turned my head to Ivan to find him staring off in to space, a worried look on his face. I nudged him playfully, and when he did not look away I asked, "Ivan, what's the matter?"

He gulped silently, though I could hear it perfectly clear, "I'm not feeling so well, I think I should go home." He whispered, his voice cracking in the end. Sensing his sudden lack of comfort, I stroked his bare arm. Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?

"Well, how about I go get you an ice pack and you can lie down until-" I abruptly stopped when he shoved me off the bed.

"No. It is nothing you can fix, Bella. I need to go." With shirt and keys in hand, he sprung open my door and ran down the steps, an attempt to get away from me. I had to of had said something wrong.

I thought for a moment.

"_Eh, same old same old, nothing new,"_

Did he take that to offense? Did he actually believe that I did not enjoy myself?

The real question is did I _really_ want that? Did I really want to have sex at such an early age? Did I want to have my first time with _him_? I knew the risks for STD'S, HIV'S, pregnancy, but right now, none of those questions roamed my head.

_Did I really want my first time to be with him?_

Of course I did. He was everything every girl wanted and he picked me, out of all the girls in the entire school….correction: all the girls in town. He had picked me, it made it even better that I was falling for him.

I replayed the scene back over in my head, pausing when something caught my eye. Only then did I realize I had lost my virginity to someone who did not love me back. I had just given myself to Ivan. I had just become a vulnerable, stupid, and reckless, girl, and I would never be able to get that part of me back because it belonged to Ivan Nunez now.

Ivan Nunez had stolen my virginity at sixteen.

After twelve phone calls, seven text messages and two visits at his house, I had not seen Ivan since that night. It had been three and a half weeks since that day with him, three and a half weeks since that life-turning day.

However, one day after school, that all changed.

Tuesday, September 21st, 3:45pm, Ivan had come knocking at my door. At first, I was so startled I could not bring myself to detach my face from the window, or bring my feet to work properly for that matter. My entire body was only under one command, _Get away from Ivan._ In addition, I do not know why. I had a gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach when I peeked through the white lace curtain of my dad's window and saw his red Jeep that did not go away until I had shut the door in his face.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest once I opened the door. As I waited for him to speak, I wedged my foot behind the door just in case I needed to slam it in his face. I have seen it done in movies; it would be a piece of cake.

"I….you called," He stared at me in confusion.

"Twelve times, where the hell were you, Ivan, off screwing some other girl's ass?"

"You're the one who brought this on, Bella! Do not blame anything on me! You are the one with that pert, little, round ass that is just freaking luscious! You are the one who wore that tight, little blue tank top, practically shoving your tits in my face! You are the one who _allowed_ me to kiss you, Bella, and if I remember correctly, you didn't stop me when I started to lift up your shirt. Am I right?" The once beautiful brown eyes were now a devious, muddy, dark black. They started back at me, coldly, as I was not able to say anything back after his sudden outburst.

Taking a deep breath, I furrowed my eyebrows together, "What? You think this is my entire fault. What was a girl supposed to do when a 125-pound man is on top of her, practically shoving his _dick_ up her skirt? What was I supposed to do, Ivan? You do not ask you just assume they want it from their body language. Ivan, I just wanted you to notice me other than knowing me as your "buddy" or "pal". You clearly do not know how to treat a girl and never will. Now that you took my virginity, I hope you are satisfied. You can now leave me alone and get out of my life." I used my foot to slam the door right in his face, just in time because he threw the plant pot at me. Thankfully, he only cut my neck and did not get the entire right side of my face.

_Goodbye Ivan._ I thought as I patted a white cloth to the wound.

"I so badly want to tell you, Edward." I shut my eyes in despair, bringing my hands to my eyes and rubbing them frantically, trying to get that horrid image out of my mind. Edward brought his hand to my cheek, stroking it from my nose to my chin. He repeated this process before leaning in as close as possible and whispered, "If I try to guess what happened to your neck, will that help?"

I nodded once, lowering my head.

Edward cleared his throat, grabbing my hand and asking the first set of questions, "Okay, let's start with the obvious. Did an animal do this to you or a person?" he grinned, knowing I was going to crack up.

Surely, I did crack up.

In between giggles I said, "Which….do….you think, Edward?"

He laughed, too, then, pecking my cheek as well which only made me blush three _more_ shades of red.

"I'm guessing an animal…? A human cannot possibly do such a thing to a young lady, especially, a beautiful one as you."

_You are not making matters better when you talk like that, look at me like that, or say those sweet, alluring things to me, Edward, not helping. _

My smiled faded, "Actually….."

He shook his head before I finished, his eyes staring intently into mine, "A _person_ did that to you?" I did not even have to answer because he already knew.

Small rubbles once again jolted throughout the plane. Another sob escaped from someone's lips and then several others erupted into a perfect unison, sort of like a whale callings. Edward's eyes met mine, Edward's eyes, those gorgeous green orbs, started directly at me, asking me so many questions by just his facial expression.

_Why did they do this, Bella?_

_How did they do this?_

_How did they get away with doing this?_

_How bad did it hurt you?_

_What was it that cut your neck?_

_How long ago was this?_

_Does anyone else know about this?_

I took a staggering, deep breath and told him what happened, what happened with Ivan and me. How I thought I loved him, how I wore that damn, flowy skirt that caused all the trouble. How my dad came in without noticing my hickey or Ivan without a shirt.

I told Edward everything I had not told Emmett. I did not even leave out any of the details, no matter how much this was boring him. When I finished, I slammed my head on his chest a couple of times, yelling at myself for being so naïve and oblivious to the signs that were right in front of me.

"Hey, hey, hey,"- he brought his index finger to lift up my chin- "None of this is your fault. From what I know, Ivan does not know what he lost. He doesn't know what an amazing girl he had right in front of him. He does not realize what an amazing, beautiful girl he has just lost. But I'm grateful he didn't notice you, love, because then I wouldn't be able to do this without getting punched in the guts."

Then he leaned down to press his soft, cold lips to mine.

At first, I was still trying to comprehend what he had said, trying to comprehend that he just called me 'love' as if he had been saying it his whole life. Eventually, my brain caught up with the fact that there was a beautiful, amazing man pressing his lips on mine. Therefore, urgently, I kissed him back, winding my arms around his neck, straining myself closer to him.

_Come any closer and you are on his lap, Bella, take it one-step at a time._

The tip of his cool, cold, tongue touched my lower lip, and I granted him access and combusted.

I scrambled gently, but quickly on to his lap, opening my mouth to allow him to slide his tongue. Soon enough, we were both gasping for air as our tongues fought for dominance. A few moans here and there were loose, which was technically his fault. He did the things with that amazing, damn tongue of his. He would stroke my tongue, capture my lower lip between his teeth, suck on my upper lip which drove me crazy.

I moaned softly when he bit down on my lower lip, again, "Edward." I said breathlessly.

He chuckled at my loss for words.

A few minutes later, we parted, both breathing heavily. I rested my forehead on his and looked him in the eyes as I blushed at what we had just done.

He caressed my cheek softy before saying, "I'm sorry, Bella. I did not mean to come on to you that fast, I do not usually behave this way, you are just too much to resist. I know you are a little scared about the Ivan thing, but I hope you know that no one in the right mind would do something like that to you. No body, not me, no one." He smiled kindly at me, his green eyes looking iridescent in the moonlight.

_Of course, Edward would not do anything like that. He would not just leave after having sex with me. _

_Yeah, and you thought you were in love with Ivan._

_Oh, shut up. Edward is different, he actually cares for me, he knows what it is like to have a crazy sibling and understands me._

I debated with myself for a while, while Edward stroked my hair softly, waiting patiently for a response.

"Bella?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah,"

"I hope you know I would never do that. Take advantage of you, I mean."

I tilted my head slightly looking up at him, questioning his comment.

"I believe you." I smiled up at him sincerely, hoping he understood what I was trying to say. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair nervously. I bit my lip, blushing at the position we were in.

"Do you mind staying here? I mean, just for the flight, or if you like, you don't have to stay the whole flight. Just long enough until I'm-" Edward crushed his soft, smooth, lips to mine, interrupting my outrageous babbling.

Against my lips, Edward laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned when I deliberately pulled away.

"I've known you no longer than an hour and I already can see you worry too much. You're going to be prematurely gray, do you know that?" he cocked his head to the side in that adorable way that it took everything in my not to pounce on him.

Blushing, I said, "I do worry a lot. My brother says that all the time." The thought of Emmett brought a smile to my face, which Edward noticed almost instantaneously.

"Tell me more about your brother." He prompted.

I chuckled, raising my eyebrows, "Understand once I start talking, I can't stop….." I warned, smirking.

"I don't mind. I love hearing your voice." The wink he gave right after stirred something in me, a new edge to our conversation that had me questioning it almost freely.

_Could he be more perfect?_

"Well, what's there to know? He has the brains, the looks, the girls, the charm…..he's my parents miracle. The only reason people knew me in school was him. Every single one of his teachers loved him, and don't even get me started on the women loved Emmett. Oof. It was insane, Edward. There was a girl at our door, every single damn day!" I laughed, remembering the hundreds of females knocking on our door. "They all came by asking for Emmett, wondering if he was busy. But I gave them all the same answer; he's with Rosalie and shut the door right in their face."

"Ohhh," Edward crooned. "Feisty." He growled, amusingly.

"Laugh all you want, I'm serious."

"So, who's this Rosalie he was with all the time?" he asked, somewhat intrigued with my life story.

"Oh. She's my best friend, a year older than me, blond, amazing, oh and gorgeous, too." I shrugged.

Edward blinked his eyes at me, cocking his head slightly. "I doubt it she's any more beautiful than you."

"Believe me, she is." I said, blushing 10 million shades of red. Edward laughed and simply shook his head, rubbing my back soothingly. I let out a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, Rosalie and Emmett were inseparable. They were together day and night; of course, my parents did not mind that because they adored Rosalie, she was an angel. Emmett and she were…." I shook my head slowly, deeply engrossed in the memory.

"Uh-huh, and what did you think about that? I can see you are not so happy about them being together. Why is that?"

"I….it's not that I'm not happy for them, because I am happy. For them, that is. It's just that….." I sighed. "I was just so jealous of them. They were so perfect, happy, and so into each other. I knew I would never find someone like that, or at least I hope I would, but, I still think I'm one step behind them, always have been." My mind was clearly unaware that I started crying because I didn't notice until Edward started to shush me and wipe my tears from my face.

"No. No, do not cry. Oh, you silly, silly, girl. How can you believe that? How can you believe that you will never find someone? There is someone for everyone. Hey, look at me, I haven't found her yet, either."

I sniffed, looking up at him, "Yeah, but look at me." I said. He kissed my cheek briefly, scoffing at my remark.

"I am looking. Damn, I cannot _stop_ looking! You do not realize how ridiculously gorgeous you are. It has taken all I had in me not to grab that beautiful face of yours the minute I saw you, and kissed you until your lips were sore. Love, I'm still trying not to."

I could not believe a word he was uttering from that incredible mouth of his. Here I am, sitting on top of an amazing, beautiful man, wasting my time being an idiot; while he was telling me, I was beautiful beyond comparison.

The next words that came out of my mouth were nothing barely above a whisper, but I knew he could hear my loud and clear. "I'm not stopping you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You guys are acting like two horny teenagers." Alice remarked. She clicked her seatbelt in place and turned to look at us, raising her two perfect eyebrows. "Are you two finished or what?" I heard her ask impatiently.

"Huh. I think we should stop Edward, the pilot put the seatbelt sign on." I mumbled in between kisses.

The sound of our lips separating made my knees tremble in anticipation. Edward's green eyes lit up when he looked into my eyes.

Alice laughed. "Edward! You have sex hair!" She slapped her hand on her thigh, going into another fit of giggles. I looked up at him, smiling.

"You do not. She's just…..oh, yeah you do." I bit my lip shyly.

Edward's eyes grew wide as he stared at me. "Liar….."

I raised one eyebrow. I reached into my carryon bag that was under my seat and pulled out the tiny mirror. He immediately snatched it out of my hand, trying to smooth down every hair that was standing upright.

Edward growled menacingly, "And whose fault is that, missy?"

I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. "Um…."

He dropped the mirror on my bag and looked up at me, "Who grabbed and yanked my hair, Bella?" he chuckled before I could respond.

The next few minutes were a blur. Alice was not looking good; she had an uneasy look of discomfort on her face after she relaxed in her seat. Edward tried to calm her. He excused himself for a second and went to sit by Alice a few minutes. They talked in low whispers so I could not hear what they were talking. All I could see was that Alice's eyes brimmed with tears. Edward hugged her constantly, shushing her low sobs in despair for his sister to feel better. His own eyes grew watery by the time he came back to sit by me.

_Should I ask if she is okay, or would that be too rude?_

"Is…..is she alright?" I asked quietly, staring out the dark, foggy window.

Edward hesitated. "She's worried."

"What is she worried about?"

"She's worried generally. Alice has always been a thinker. She has this feeling…" he paused, glancing at Alice, "She has this feeling that something is going to go wrong."

My own eyes grew wide, "Do you believe her?"

Edward turned and looked at me. "I kind of have no choice. If I don't, she'll start crying endlessly." Edward shook his head, rubbing his neck nervously.

I reached over and patted his other hand in his lap, "What does she thinks going to happen?"

"She sort of had this… You are going to think she is crazy….but, she has these visions. And in this vision, she saw the plane crashing."At first, I did not say anything. Alice could not be joking about that; that was a serious matter. There were little kids in the plane, people with families at home and friends. I opened my mouth to say something but paused when a crash erupted from the cockpit.

Alice quickly looked at Edward, her facial expression unreadable.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, donde estan mis papeles?" From the fourteen years I took Spanish, something stuck in my brain, and I poked my head forward at the seat in front of us and told the woman in her mid twenties, "Todo esta bien senora. Los papeles los tienen afrente." I shot a smile her way and turned around to look at Edward, he was staring at me, the corner of his lips turned upward.

If I did not have any more trouble, the little girl in the back seat vomited, with her father nowhere in sight.

"Wrong place at the wrong time," I kept muttering while placing a moist toilette on the seat covers where the four year old sat.

"Please don't hit me, lady. I'm sorry." A soft voice said.

I turned my head to the little girl standing in the aisle. I dropped the paper and barf bag on the seat and kneeled down in front of her. "Sweetheart, now why would you say that? I would never lay a finger on you." My eyes welled up in tears at the look on the little girls face. Fear took over her face and it broke my heart to think of the possibilities.

She looked down, her bottom lip sticking out in an adorable pout.

"Um, my name is Bella. What's your name, darling?" I asked, gently placing a blond curl behind her ear.

"Katelyn Elizabeth Jones, but I like Katie a lot better. I'm five years old." She smiled proudly at me, showing her pearly white still growing teeth.

I chuckled slightly, "Ok, well, Katie, would you like to sit with me and my…..friend while we wait for your daddy? Where is he?"

"Daddy said he can't take it no more. He tired of it he said." Katie twirled the bottom of her white dress in boredom. I hesitated before taking her hand in mine to our seat. To my surprise, Edward was staring at Katie and I the entire time. When I sat down, Katie on my lap, Edward had a goofy silly grin on his face.

"Edward?" I laughed. "I'd like you to meet Katie. Katie, this is Edward. He's a really good friend of mine."

Edward brought his hand up ready to shake her little hand but instead received a big bear hug from Katie, which I found super adorable.

"Whoa there, little one," He chuckled gently, holding Katie upright. Katie giggled at him and turned to look at me, her cheeks as red as tomatoes.

I laughed. "Oh, I know what you're thinking, girlfriend, but he's mine." Katie giggled again, hiding her blushing face in the crook of my neck. Edward shook his head, poking my nose softly and adding a flirty wink in my direction, which completely made me lose my train of thought.

Katie looked up and asked, "Bella is Edward your boyfriend?" She blinked her green eyes at Edward, giggling so much I thought she was stuck. I opened my eyes in embarrassment.

_Is he my boyfriend? I think it is a little bit too early to answer that question. Why don't you stay quiet and let him answer it?_

Edward swallowed, "Uhh that is only if she wants to be." Katie looked up at me again, her head cocked to the side.

"Do you want to, Bella, do you?" She squealed brightly.

Scoffing, I nodded eagerly, joining Katie in her squeal fest. Of course I did not squeal aloud, this poor man has already seen me go crazy once, no need to convince him that I am a lunatic.

Edward scratched his jaw, nervously, clearing his throat a few times before saying, "So, that's it? Is it official? Or do we need to seal it with a kiss?"

I shrugged absently, "I'd like to, but I don't think it's necessary."

Edward leaned in closely, "I want to, too….."

Katie shrieked and closed her eyes with her tiny fists. "Yuck!"

Edward burst laughing, stopping in his tracks and rested his head on my forehead.

I leaned in to Katie's ear and whispered, "Thanks a lot." Katie shut her mouth, suppressing the cutest smile I have ever seen.

For the next fifteen minutes, Edward attacked Katie with kisses, so not only did I not get my kiss, but also Katie got tons and tons of them. I know it is stupid to be jealous of a five year old over Edward's kisses, but if you have seen his lips, you would be too. They are not just ordinary lips; they are purely defined perfect, soft, luscious lips that cannot stop giving. You know when you are at a restaurant and you look at the dessert menu and you see all these great pastries and coffees, and you want to get them all, but you cannot. In the end, you end up getting this delicious, creamy filled, chocolate covered cluster cake for like three bucks that tastes so good you do not want to finish it. That is the feeling of Edward's…original styled lips.

"So, I guess I'll take a rain check on my kiss, then? Since it seems that you've run out of them." I said.

Katie snored gently on Edward's lap, her white dress stirring as her chest rose and fell with the rhythm of her breaths. "My kisses are out of service right now," I laughed, leaning closer in, "Please wait for the store to restock."

"Well you know what? My store is brand new, and you're our first customer of the day." I said as his soft lips met mine in a sweet, chastise kiss. It was so small and little, but that one kiss could get me through the entire day.

_I think you have found your new ideal coffee, Bella._

"What's so funny?" he prompted when he heard my laugh. I exhaled, chuckling under my breath.

"I was thinking…..Your kisses are better than coffee."

His perfect eyebrows rose in confusion, "How so?" Katie stirred on top of him for a few seconds, before her eyelids closed and she continued her undisturbed slumber.

"It's stupid really…..but um…one kiss can keep me up all day long. Two or three cups of coffee have to do the job on a regular basis." My dropped shamefully to the cold, dark window, as Edward's angelic laugh escaped from his mouth. When I turned around to him, he was trying so hard not to laugh that he was turning red.

We spent the next few minutes laughing at absolutely nothing.

"You know, we've talked enough about my life. I do not even know one thing about yours. What do you do for a living?"

"I do all sorts of things." Edward pronounced.

"Like…?"

"I volunteer at the Miami Children Hospital in Florida. I work with my father as a real estate. I help my mother and sister plan weddings, my favorite," he joked, laughing sarcastically, "I help Alice out at the day care she owns. I'm also building an animal shelter in New York this winter for the unfortunate animals that live on the streets or that are neglected and mistreated."

"Holy moly macaroni, you do all that stuff?" I exclaimed.

"No, my twin brother does."

I paused for a second.

"Yes, of course I do all those stuff! Silly Bella!" Edward ran his hands though my hair, his green eyes staring at me playfully. "How about you? What do you do?"

"Forget it. I'm going to sound like a loser next to that!"

"Oh come on, stop being so melodramatic." He said.

"Me, melodramatic? I'm not the one building a shelter for mistreated and neglected animals that live on the streets."

"Fine, don't tell me." His back turned to me in less than a second, and in less than ten seconds, I was aching to hear his husky, playful voice.

"Alright, I'm studying to be a professor at New York University and currently earn my savings from writing. I'm an author. Oh and I babysit the neighbor's dog on week nights." I mimicked, sticking out my tongue at him.

"Hmmm, an author? What do you write about?"

"Romance and drama, you wouldn't like it, you're a guy." I waved my hand at him, peeking over my shoulder at him.

"Yes, now that we've cleared that up…."

I laughed so loud, Katie awoke.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I woke you. I promise I'll be quiet this time." I pressed my lips together, hoping she would fall asleep again; I wanted much more than five minutes with Edward.

"I'm not sleepy." Katie's mouth opened wide in a big yawn. She rubbed her eyes, looking up at Edward and her face immediately broke into a huge grin. "Edward!"

Edward smiled back, winking, knowing she would giggle, "Hey there, munchkin." Her blond curls bounced on her back as she threw her head back and laughed. They were the cutest thing ever. However, what was strange about it was that Edward and Katie had the same color of eyes. At first, I had no thought about because many people had green eyes. Then, I started to think about it when I stared into Katie's eyes. They had that impossible depth in them, just like Edwards.

"…..my mommy says I can't eat gum. It's bad for my gum." Katie said, declining a red pack of gum.

Edward shrugged, "That isn't true. Statistically, toddlers have well structured gums and flexing them while chewing supports the now growing molars that will help chew more gum in the future." Katie's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"He means you're allowed to have gum, sweetie. I will only give you half of the gum, all right. This might be a little too big for you." Katie's mouth made an o in understanding. I put the gum in front of her tiny pink mouth and put the gum in her mouth. I watched her as she chew the gum, her eyes wandering the plane interior.

Her eyes lit up in delight, "Its strawberry isn't it?" Edward and I laughed, nodding at her.

"Bella, Edward, I have watched you play with that little girl for half an hour, and I have never seen the care you two have showed in my life. You two will be amazing parents together." A chirpy voice said.

Edward closed his eyes and groaned, "Alice, you're embarrassing me. Please."

I rolled my eyes at Alice, "Kids are a very big no no for me." Edward turned to look at me immediately.

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned. Alice leaned forward in her seat, watching me with anxious eyes. Katie opened her eyes wide, intrigued in the adult conversation.

I was telling this man all of my personal secrets and stories, what was wrong with me? "Well, I kind of can't have any babies. I had ovarian cancer when I was twenty and it's now made it impossible to carry a baby in the womb." I looked down at Katie, remembering all the nights, I had cried over the family I had wanted to make in the future, which was now impossible. "There's a fifteen percent chance I'm fertile. The doctors have all told me that the slight chance I can reproduce is very risky, the baby would either have trouble breathing or the umbilical will be detached."

Alice clamped her mouth with her hand. Edward sucked in a breath. Katie frowned sensing the tension between us.

"And what about your eggs, are they damaged?" Alice asked. I shook my head trying hard not to let the tears fall that were threatening to spill.

"The eggs are in perfect condition. The eggs have just proceeded to circle my uterus and spread. That fifteen percent means there's a fifteen percent chance a sperm would be able to catch those twenty eggs."

"Twenty?" She gasped.

"Twenty." I confirmed looking down ashamed. Edward had not said anything since I said I was not able to have children. Was it that he was disgusted or upset about it?

"But would you like to have children? If you….didn't have that problem?" Edward asked, his eyes not meeting mine.

I thought about that for a second while stroking Katie's golden locks. Her hair was smooth and curly and smelled of strawberry. "That's what I want the most." I whispered, the tears spilling out. "Problem is I probably won't even get pregnant and I have no one to father the baby. It'll be impossible, so why bother trying." Edward looked like he wanted to say something else but shut his mouth when he realized I was crying. He gave Alice a look and she came over and took Katie from our laps, and she started showing her a fashion magazine she had on seat.

"How bad do you want this baby?" Edward asked me seriously.

I was surprised by the question and had to think about it for a moment. "So bad," I finally said. It was true. I did not want to get married, and that is the end of my life.

"I want to experience the glory of finding out I created life with someone I love, I want to pick out baby colors and decorate his or her room with a crib and a rocking chair, and….have my mom come over and hold her grandchild, and have her look at me with pride and joy." I sniffed, grabbing Edward's soft hands for support. I took a deep breath and continued, "I want to be able to watch he or she grows up. I want to help her with boy trouble, help her pick out clothes for her first date. I want to fight with him for silly issues, and then laugh about them. I want to love them with all my heart and create a family. I don't want to end my life so quickly."

"I'll do it." I looked at Edward, dumbfounded.

"Do what?"

"Father your baby. You want this so bad, I can see it in your eyes, Bella."

I gasped, covering my hand with my mouth. "Would you….You would really do that….for me?"

He smiled a sexy crooked smile, "Not just because I can't wait to see you naked….." I raised an eyebrow, warning him, but he laughed, "But because I've been trying to help people all my life. I have helped three year olds take off their cast, I have changed their diapers at Alice's daycare, and I have helped the cats and dogs at the animal shelter. Nevertheless, all my life I have been doing something that did not feel right. Sure, I care about helping them, but it is not something I really loved to do. I'd be willing to do it, if that's alright with you."

I shook my head tucking my head in between my knees.

"No?" he sounded disappointed.

I looked up. "No. I meant no, this is not happening. I cannot believe you. You're so….unbelievable."

He raised his two perfect eyebrows, "Is that bad?" I scoffed at his witty charm.

"Absolutely not. Personally, I love it." I blurted.

His lips inched closer until we were nose to nose. "I see. What else do you love about me?" Edward's sweet, strawberry breath filled me up with lust. I wiggled in my seat.

"Your hair, it's so soft. I think I can spend my entire day touching that thing." I reached my hands up to his hair, our eyes never parting. He _tsked_ three times with that beautiful tongue of his, and caught my hand inches from his hair.

"Keep going." He skimmed his nose around my collarbone, sniffing at the perfume I put at the base of my throat. He gave a satisfied groan, which made me smile. He was so whipped.

"Your hands are….I has already said too much." He gasped when I abruptly pulled away from him.

"You amaze me, woman." He laughed, shaking his head at him himself.

I grinned, cocking one eyebrow. "How?" I teased.

He laughed, "Damn, I am so whipped…." He muttered and my grin grew wider, already knowing that was true. "When I'm looking into your eyes, I don't have a care in the world. I forget them. I do not think about anything but those gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes of yours. And those lips….Lord have mercy on my soul." He looked up for a brief second, "Those lips of yours make me want to do very, _very _bad things to you, things that won't be appropriate to Katie or the toddler up front."

My breath was coming out in rapid rhythm with the erotic things he was saying.

"Well, that's something you don't hear every day." I coughed, awkwardly, my breath still rapid.

"See!" He laughed. "We're having this intimate conversation, and I'm on my toes, waiting for you to respond with something as sexual as my comment, and then you say something super witty and cute! You amaze me in so many ways, Bella, in so many ways….." He pulled me to him, burying his face in my hair, sniffing at it once more.

_Oh my sweet, sweet, Lord. Forgive me Lord for what I am about to do. Please forgive me._

"Come with me." Edward stood up before I could do anything else. He grabbed my hand in his and led me all the way to the back of the plane where the bathrooms were.

One of the bathrooms said occupied, so he opened the stall on the right and quickly locked the door behind us. The bathroom was small of course, but since the plane was a luxury plane, it was not your average airplane bathroom. It had much more room than the ones you can barely turn around in without bumping you hip with the sink. This bathroom had a large sink, with a counter, which held a mirror twice the size of that a regular one. There was some space beyond the toilet for a small closet, which held things like emergency pads for women, tampons, extra toilet paper and soap.

Edward lifted me up on the counter, his green piercing eyes, staring into mine.

"Wh-what are we doing in here? Do you need to pee?" I asked, swallowing nervously.

He smiled a coy, soft smile, "Very funny, Bella." Edward turned around to the small closet, the one that held tampons and extra toilet paper. He reached his hand far back in the closet and pulled out a black carton box.

I peered over his shoulder and started at the box in his hands.

_Condoms._

I covered my eyes with my hands, which balled into fists. "Oh, God. No, Edward, I do not want to….to do this. I do not. Not here. Not now. Please don't."

Edward's cold, soft hands removed my balled up fists and laid them on my lap. "Bella. Look at me. Open your eyes, please."

A small whimper escaped my throat. Followed by another and then the sobs began. Edward caressed my cheek softly, his lips now at my ear. "Bella Swan. I would never, _ever, _and you know that. Open your beautiful eyes for me, love. Please."

My eyes fluttered open. His face was closer than I thought and bumped foreheads with him. We both groaned in pain. Then he started to laugh, rubbing his fingers over my head.

"Gah! I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

I blinked. "I'm fine."

He brought the item he had retrieved from the closet and put it in my face.

My mouth dropped open.

It was a towel, a moist toilette to clean your face.

A sigh passed through my lips immediately. His lips kissed my forehead, then my cheek and then my nose.

"I would never take advantage of you, Brown Eyes. Never," My face lit up at the adorable nickname.

A smile slowly spread across my face at his words. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. That is a touchy subject, you know. But what do you need the towel for?" Edward pushed my chin towards the mirror and I shrieked in horror.

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't you tell me my mascara was running! What-." Edward brought his index finger to my lips, stopping me from speaking any further.

"Because I knew you'd react like this."

I scoffed, "Like what?"

"Panicky….all control freak like." He mused, pursing his lips. "Need I go on?"

_Smart-ass._

I rolled my eyes. "I am so not a control freak."

"Whatever you say." He shrugged, dropping the subject and the towel in my hands.

Five minutes later, the mascara was off my eyelashes and off my cheeks.

"Done." I said satisfied with the way I looked. Edward then got off the toilet seat and stood behind me, facing the mirror. My esteem dropped when he stood next to me. It was like a God and a peasant. He was so beautiful, and I was so….._plain._

"You're beautiful, stop thinking that." I whipped my head around at him.

"How did you…?"

He shrugged. "You're easy to read." I nodded, biting my lip as the heat rose to my cheeks. "Your blush is truly adorable."

I sighed, hiding my face in the crook of his neck, the blush spreading quickly and redder.

His laugh shook me, as he squeezed me tighter into a hug. I squeezed him back, filling my nose with the scent of Edward. My mind boggled with things. We were in a bathroom, hugging like our lives depended on it, and I was so close to his lips, _so, so close…_

"Wait." He stopped before our lips met and I shrinked back in embarrassment at the rejection. He inched closer, him lips nearing my ear, and said, "We still haven't sealed the deal about the baby."

I sighed. "I don't want to force you to do anything, but yes, I want this more than anything." I ran my hands through his hair, loving the feeling of it between my fingers.

"I saw the way you were looking at Katie when she asked you not to hit her. You really care about her. I want to do this for you, Bella. I really like you, from the minute I saw you I thought…._who is this beautiful girl?_ You mesmerized me from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are so full of life; you care about everything and everyone. You give them second chances. You are super intelligent. Above all, you are gorgeous. You have this beautiful mass of hair, a dark copper that smells like lavender. Those perfect, pink lips of yours are so soft. The way you handle your self is wonderful, which shows that not only do you care about everyone else but you respect yourself."

He gave a sigh, "Why are you frowning, beautiful girl? Please stop crying." He brought his lips to the tears that were now cascading down my red cheeks and kissed them away. My body shook with exaggerated sobs at his sweet words. Nobody has ever said something like that to me and I guess it just struck me hard. "Tell me now, why are you crying?" He leaned forward.

"I'm crying because…..nobody has ever said anything so …._perfect _to me before." I sniffed, wiping my cheeks with the back of my sleeve.

"That's because you _are_ perfect, Bella." He smiled softly, his lips nearing mine.

After a few seconds of teasing, I crushed my lips to his. Something inside me lit up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, furiously kissing his soft red lips. The sound of his moan filled my ears in pleasure.

His mouth ravished my neck quickly, giving us both a chance to catch our breath.

"Oh. Edward." I breathed. "Please don't stop. Ever." I moaned my eyes fluttering closed.

"_Passengers, we ask of you that you put your meal trays in, tuck in your seats, and put your seat belt on. A gas mask will fall from above your seat, please proceed with caution. Flight attendants will be assisting you. Thank you."_

"Oh my God," I whispered, pulling away from Edward. Edward sighed desperately, grabbing my hand, and running to our seats.

Edward gripped the gas mask from above and held it over his mouth without a word. His eyes did not leave mine.

_This cannot be happening._

Katie was sitting next to Alice, tears forming in her eyes but Alice had her head in her hands so I could not get her attention, all I could do was look anxiously at Edward, waiting for him to speak.

Everything went by so fast; the plane started shaking and all the passengers that had no seatbelt flew off their seat, to the front of the cabin with a loud bone crushing sound. Katie screamed, cowering into Alice's chest and Alice hugged her tightly, one-hand holding on to Katie and the other holding herself from falling.

The last thing I felt was Edward holding onto me tightly as all the other passengers flew off the seats.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the absence. You might want to read before so you can understand what happened. Enjoy and review. 3 -Natyy**

**Chapter 4- Edward's POV**

I wondered when the pain would end. It was tortuous. No physical scars were visible, just an aching whole in my heart.

I lay next to her, hearing her soft breaths, the shake of her hand in mine, and the tremor of her bottom lip. I had felt in once before on my own lips, but the look of it now was different. _Her_ appearance was different. Filth covered her entire body. She showed no sign of life, except for the slight rising movement of her chest, which would move every eight seconds.

I had been lying next to her for approximately four hours and thirty-two minutes. Her breathing stopped twice, she inhaled deeply three times, and spoke my name once.

Her once white sweats were now a traitorous musty green color. Her left side was covered in purple bruises from the crash.

She had lost so much blood; it was a miracle she was still alive. I had taken off my jacket and covered her fragile body. It was not because it was cold, because it wasn't, my heart just acted and did something, _anything,_ to try to make her feel better.

"Bella." I whispered again for the twenty-third time.

And this time, she finally spoke back.

"Edward…." A long pause followed, "It hurts." She groaned.

Some sort of a distress sound escaped my lips as Bella's eyes fluttered opened.

"Please, don't cry. I won't stand to see you cry." She said, her eyes fluttering open.

I smiled sadly at her, and sighed, "Welcome back."

Her eyes immediately widened as she took in her surroundings. "Katie? Alice?" She asked.

I pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and leaned closer, "I haven't left your side, Bella."

She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Go and find them."

"I'm not going to leave you alone-"

She interrupted me, though, "For me, please." And then I couldn't say no.

After wandering aimlessly for about an hour through the trees, I had only found Alice's purse and the contents scattered around a broken tree branch.

As I walked back to the spot where my Bella lay, I saw so many people on the floor, unaware if they were alive or dead. I sat down next to Bella, avoiding eye contact with her. "Bella, I can't find them." I laid Alice's purse in front of her. She turned her head towards it, tears forming in her brown eyes. She looked away from the purse and shut her eyes. "I've been trying to get up ever since you were gone. Is something holding my legs?" I inhaled, glanced at her legs and shook my head.

Her look became frantic. "Dear God, why can't I move my legs? Oh my god, I'm paralyzed, oh my god! Please no, no, no, no! Please! No!" Her arms thrashed up and down, yet her legs stayed perfectly still.

"Bella, my sweet, sweet, Bella. Please don't do this. Don't think so negative. What if you just hit a nerve or popped a muscle?" I said, trying to soothe her with my words and my hand. My hand brushed against her cheeks, repeating the motion up and down as tears rolled down.

"On both legs? Not likely, Edward! Oh God!" She slapped her head onto her hands, which muffled her cries. I sat there, soothing her hair down and listened to her cries. There was nothing I could do but listen to her pain and feel my own.

"Edward?" Bella asked me a while after she stopped crying.

I looked up and noticed a hint of a small smile on her face. "What, Bella? Do you feel your legs?"

She nodded, wiping the tears with her backsleeve, as her smile grew bigger. "I feel them, faintly, but I know they're there!" She sighed and smiled wider this time."Oh goodness, thank you God."

I leaned in and kissed her forehead, "What did I tell you, silly girl? Not to panic, and you did the exact opposite."

She laughed lightly and wiggled her foot a little. "Be quiet. I was just scared okay. I'm still scared. Edward, we need to find Alice and Katie. Can you go look again and bring them back?' Her eyes softened and her smile faded, as did mine. Oh Bella, if you only knew how much pain I'm in by just looking at you frown.

"I will." I stood up and turned around, facing the smoke of the large plane that had crashed, in god knows where.

I walked around aimlessly for about fifteen minutes, but stopped when I heard a blood curling scream. At first I thought it was my Bella, but when the sound ripped through the air again, I knew it wasn't. The scream was higher in pitch.

Katie.

I don't think I've ever ran faster in my life. Not when I had a tw0 mile meet in the seventh grade or when Alice's screams echoed through the day care walls when one year old Jamie had vomited all over her expensive Gucci bag.

When I reached Katie, I immediately faced the opposite way at the sight of her. I knew I had to do something, she was my responsibility now, and I cared too much now. There was so much blood around her tiny body, so fragile and delicate. How a father could ever abandon a child so angelic is beyond my comprehension.

I wrapped my arms around Katie's waist and lifted her up, trying to concentrate on breathing through my mouth instead of my nose.

As I set Katie down where Bella sat, Bella sobbed, "Katie! Katie! Katie! Oh noo, baby!"

She placed her palm on her bloody forehead, "Will she be okay?" I didn't answer

"Bellaaaaaaa…" Katie groaned in pain. "My head hurts so much! Please make it stop." Her tiny hand balled up in a fist over her eyes, like she had done a while ago when Bella and I kissed on the plane.

Bella held in the tears as she spoke, "Alright, sweetie, where does it hurt?"

"No, it burrrrns! Ugh!" She winced, and I snatched my hand back from her skull. I sighed; I didn't know how we were going to fix this with no medical supplies, or any water.

We both turned her around slowly to see the back of her skull. Bella and I both winced as well. Her head wasn't so bad, it was just a little deep. "During the crash, she must have scraped her head on something." I turned to Katie, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever I can to make it go away." I kissed her forehead and breathed in the scent of mud, sweat, and strawberries.

She nodded slowly and sniffed.

"Edward, the scrape on the back of her head isn't so deep to cause so much blood loss. If this isn't her blood, then whose is it?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Fortunately, Katie's burn weren't so serious. Bella went scouting for medical supplies and water while I stayed with Katie. She begged me too. She was so scared and so fragile. Her hand wouldn't stop shaking unless Bella or I held it. Her head was curled on my chest as she sat on my lap. She was the sweetest little thing, second to Bella.

Bella arrived a few minutes later with the first aid kit the plane kept and four bottles of water. Katie drank two of them, and thank goodness she became preoccupied so I could work on Bella's injuries, which were more serious. Kaite began to try to mold the dirt on the floor into a sand castle and hum a Barbie song. I don't think she understood what had happened, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Bella, please stop moving your arm."

"It hurts! Stop!" She snatched her hand away from mine and cradled it. "Edward, you can't put a band aid on this, this needs stitches!" She said as she stared at her four big gashes.

I sighed. "Bella, I wasn't even touching you yet. Let me see, please. I won't touch unless you let me, alright?" I raised my eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

She bit her lip, shutting her big brown eyes and nodded. "Fine. But don't touch."

I made a cross over the spot where my heart is. "Cross my heart."

I held her forearm in my hand, inspecting the gashes. They looked disgusting, and very deep, but of course I couldn't tell her that. She'd kill me. I've dealt with a bunch of open wounds in medical school, but nothing close to this. All I could think of was to clean it up, disinfect it, and wrap it in gauze.

"May I?" I asked, glancing up at her. With a worried look on her face she nodded and leaned in to see what I was going to do.

After I finished, Bella sighed and rested her head on my lap. "Thank you so much."

I smiled. "You don't have to thank me." I kissed her sweetly; a soft, quick kiss. I longed for more when I pulled away but knew this wasn't the right time.

Suddenly she sat up. "Edward, we need to find Alice." A panicked look covered her face as she stumbled up. I reached down to pick up Katie, who was still unaware of what was going on. She was just delighted to be doing something.

"Where did you find her purse?"

"Over here."

We walked a little further until Katie decided she wanted to walk by herself. So, I set her on her feet, as she grabbed Bella's hand and mine and swung, her chin lifted high up, a small smile on her face.

Katie sat while Bella and I searched behind millions of broken tree branches. Where did we land anyways?

"Daddy!"

I picked up another piece of metal, "That's very sweet of you to think I'm your dad, Katie, but…"I paused when I saw a pool of blood by a flight attendant. I tasted this morning grilled cheese sandwich a little and shut my eyes.

"Daddy!" Katie screamed a little louder this time.

"Katie, I'm not your dad sweetie. It's nice you think of me that way but I'm really not." I dug deeper behind a big tree branch. No sign of Alice.

"Dad." I heard Bella whisper.

This time I turned around, "What are you talking abo-."

Katie's dad was standing a few feet away from us; his head covered with red and his once gray shirt, was now red, and covered in his blood. He had a small pistol in his hand, and it was pointed towards Katie.


End file.
